


公共澡堂

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 劫在浴室里碰到同样没有去庙会游玩的慎的故事





	公共澡堂

**Author's Note:**

> 无意义下品爽文，设定接了二三事

自从一同完成过任务之后，劫和慎的关系就更加熟络了起来。同时因为关于慎十分高冷的传言不攻自破，慎的脸上属于少年的阳光笑容逐渐多了起来，导致他一下子成为了同龄人之中最耀眼的存在。  
慎为人和善，武功厉害倒不算什么。真正令劫觉得有危机感的，反而是他师兄出众的长相和完美的身材。  
劫小的时候真的没有觉得对方这烂大街的长相搁在人堆里到底是有多么引人注目，然而当所有人都逐渐步入青春期之后，纵使劫再怎么想专心习武，他的眼神总是不经意的就往站在他旁边的慎瞟去。  
纵使逐渐长开的面部轮廓时常被他掩盖在面具之下，对方琥珀色的眼眸里坚韧的光彩也能吸引人的目光。稍微有些长的头发被他随意的束在脑后，偶尔落下几缕汗湿的黑发贴在裸露的小麦色脖颈上，让有点小强迫症的劫每次都忍不住想要帮他把头发扎好。  
每当劫开小差偷窥师兄的时候，他总能发现自己并不是一个人——除了隔壁喜欢翘课蹲草丛对着他们训练场发花痴的其他女忍之外，就连同期的男学生也是共犯。说人类是颜控生物真的是一点都没有错。  
慎长的其实并不女气。他男女通吃的与其说是长相不如说是他身上那种像是温顺的梅花鹿一般令人感到舒适的气质。然而他也不是时刻都保持着这种人畜无害的状态。对练的时候快准狠的出招，其实是震煞部分想要和他搭档习武的人。  
这造成的结果就是，有些不敢和慎正面过招的均衡弟子们都纷纷选择曲线救国，一个两个排着队找他课后开小灶，打着要向首席弟子学习的幌子在慎的身边多呆一会儿。  
他们学到了点表面功夫之后，又迫不及待的想要在双人对战训练的时候找慎检验实战效果。总而言之，慎的身边总是不缺围着他打转的恼人家伙们。  
劫反而觉得那些功夫不到家的人找慎都是自找苦吃。目前能和慎平分秋色的就他一个人，只有他们两个搭档才能在切磋琢磨中相互进步。  
但是慎的父亲，也就是他们的导师苦说并不这么认为。除了上次抽签一起出了一次任务之外，现在每次集训他都会把自己和慎支开，说是为了要更好的帮助其他同门与他们一起进步。  
劫对此颇有微词，但碍于师傅和慎的面子，他也只能憋着一肚子气，去帮所谓的需要他的指导的同门。

今天的双人对战训练，劫又没和慎分到一组。他愤恨的把自己的搭档给狠狠的教训了一顿之后，又在练功场对着木桩发泄了一通，才拖着疲惫不堪的身体走进了教派里的公共澡堂。  
他本来预想着人会很多，结果一进去除了从帘布里透出来的白色雾气之外，什么人都没有。  
原来是今天晚上有庙会，大家都跑去游玩了。  
劫觉得这样挺好的，清净自在。他对庙会根本就没兴趣，每年除了扫荡零食摊，看看焰火之外，也没什么好干的。更重要的是他每年都没办法和慎呆在一起——就算他提前和慎约好了要比谁捞的金鱼多，总会有奇怪的突发事件把慎从他身边拉走。去年是梅目麻烦他帮忙临时照顾年幼的阿卡丽，前年是苦说刚好派他到森林集市大采购，再之前是劫自己一不小心生病，不得不在床上盯了一整晚的天花板。  
庙会就没给他留下什么好的回忆，所以今年他干脆去都不去了，省着见到慎又被一群难得穿上了传统服饰，又迫不及待的想要在他面前炫耀的莺莺燕燕团团围住。  
劫抱着木盆和洗漱用具，把衣服脱光之后围着一条围巾就进了男浴室。  
意外的，他听到了淋浴的声音。  
原来还是有人和他一样不喜欢热闹，趁这个时间点悄悄过来洗澡的。  
劫一开始是想过去和那人打个招呼，结果还未走近，就感觉模糊的白雾之间的人影，应该是个他十分熟悉的人。  
修长有力的腿，挺巧的臀，精瘦的腰，和形状优美的蝴蝶骨，还有紧贴在后颈的半长黑发。  
劫无需对方转过身来，就知道那个有着比同龄人要稍为高佻些的身形的人是原本他臆想中的庙会之星。  
他只要再往前靠几步，就能清晰的看见淋浴蓬头喷洒出来的水流顺着背对着自己的慎那深黑色的发丝往下坠去，划过后颈，到尚未长开却仍然宽阔的肩膀，再到腰后勾勒出丘型的臀部，最后沿着麦色的大腿一路向下，滴落在脚边。  
劫的视线在他没有意识到的时候已经来来回回的在慎的背影上逡巡了无数次。  
他觉得澡堂里的空气变得黏着了起来，热腾腾的蒸汽涌进他的鼻腔，热意直传下腰。  
他愣了一下，捂住鼻子，下意识的逃到了澡堂的离慎最远的角落，倒扣木盆坐在上面，身体不住的痉挛了起来。  
“……”  
他居然因为看师兄的裸体而硬了，而且还只是背影。  
即使劫早就知道他对慎的感情大概是并不是所谓的同袍之情，不过今天这么轻易的就兴奋起来的事实还是让劫有种被天打雷劈的错觉。  
为了尽快平复激动的心情，劫在内心劝说自己，在澡堂里硬其实还是有好处的，起码发泄完还可以立刻洗澡，当做什么事情都没有发生过。  
这也不是什么丢人的事情，平时打架打上头了也会有相似的反应，说到底就是青春期比较敏感罢了。平时劫的伙伴看见隔壁一些不太注意穿衣而露出侧乳的女忍都会硬，所以这根本不能算是个事儿。  
于是劫决定先处理好生理冲动，并不想去纠结到底为什么自己会变得如此狼狈。  
然而不能发出声音这一点让劫很郁闷：毕竟这澡堂回声还是蛮大的，他随便整点动静，让慎发现了那他一世英名可就要毁于一旦了。  
劫屏住呼吸，闭上眼睛，把手放到了自己微微挺立的性器上。  
在眼皮遮盖带来的虚假黑暗之中，劫的眼前浮现了慎方才被水流润湿的后背。他想如果那些液体并不是透明的水珠，而是其他什么更加黏腻浓稠的白色液体，一定能给那具完美的躯体增色不少。  
就在劫还在想象他是如何将那些罪恶的粘液涂抹到慎身上每一个角落的时候，丝毫未意识到自己是性幻想的主角的慎停掉了他的水闸，一步一步的朝他师弟所在的方向走去。  
“劫，你也在这里啊？”  
“……？！”  
听到慎的声音，劫的大脑内部像是划过一道迅猛的闪电。他激动的想立刻站起来，结果脚下一滑，还没完全弹起来的身体就头朝地脚朝天的直接倒了下去，连带把木盆和旁边一堆洗漱用具全都打翻，澡堂里立刻回荡起了乒呤乓啷的声音。  
此时躺在地上的劫内心几乎是崩溃的，他都不知道自己到底有没有射出来，因为他现在已经失去了全部感官，觉得整个身体都硬的和他现在趴着的澡堂地板一样。要是他能就这么和这个地板化为一体也是不错的——劫突然很后悔为什么没有去学拟态忍术。  
“劫！你没事吧……”听到巨响之后，慎马上跑过来想把劫扶起。  
他根本没想到劫会有那么大的反应。  
慎只不过是刚才在洗澡的时候感觉有人进来，想着洗完之后再去打个招呼。结果却莫名其妙害得劫摔到了地上，这是慎始料未及的。  
“我……没……事……”劫有气无力的答道。慎正艰难的把因为摔在了地上变得浑身湿滑的劫扶起来靠在墙边，然后拨开劫额前的碎刘海，检查他有没有磕伤了头。  
慎果不其然的发现劫的脑门上是红彤彤的一片，用手碰一碰，还能发现那里已经迅速的肿起了一个包。  
“醒一醒啊，劫……”慎心急拍着劫的脸说道。  
“师兄……如果你要帮我的话……能不能……”终于找回一点点知觉的劫悲伤的发现自己好像刚才并没有成功的舒缓欲望，现在那个部位硬的已经开始发疼了。  
他艰难地用眼神示意了一下还在皱着眉头看着自己的慎。  
还好慎的性别和他是一样的。  
慎看着劫满脸的尴尬，顺着对方的眼神往下看了一眼，立马就知道劫想让他帮什么忙。  
慎二话没说就把手放到了劫的分身上，缓慢而有规律的上下揉搓了起来。  
啊，他也太懂了吧。  
劫用尽全力，想要看一眼低着头专心致志替他解决困窘的慎，却因为大脑神经极度兴奋而变得视野模糊了起来。

慎的手因为常年持剑而有一层薄茧，摩擦着劫的敏感部位时，能给劫带来一种异样的刺激。由于慎的律动节奏不是由劫自己掌控的，即使劫知道慎不会刻意为难自己，心里却还是隐隐担忧着对方会不会突然下狠手让自己失去下半生的幸福。这种紧张刺激的感觉，让劫飘飘欲仙，仿佛随时都能因为太爽而叫出声。  
慎的手指修长有力，节奏把握的又很好。本来劫还打算坚持一下，让慎再多为自己服务一段时间，却根本发现自己根本没有办法集中精神抵抗快感。慎稍微的加快速度多套弄了几下，他就不得不缴械投降了。  
发泄完之后的劫进入了短暂的贤者时间。他将头撇到一边，不敢正视慎的表情。  
慎看了一眼手上的白浊，叹了一口气。  
这样他不是又要再去洗一次？  
虽然把劫吓到硬好像的确是自己的不对。  
“呃，对不起，劫。下次我会更加注意我打招呼的方式，我是真的没想到惊吓过度也会……那个。这件事，我们谁都不要说出去就好了。”慎露出一脸你懂我懂的表情，拍了拍摊在原地的劫的肩膀，然后拿起自己的东西回去了淋浴区。  
听到水声再次响起之后，劫大大的呼了一口气。  
刚才慎的那个语气和神态，好像并不知道自己刚才是因为把他当成幻想对象才硬的，真是太好了。  
劫默默的拾起了方才凌乱了一地的洗漱用具。  
他到现在还觉得有些恍惚，甚至不知道今天算是倒大霉还是行大运。  
但是过多在发生过事情上纠缠，实在是不是劫的作风。  
他已经在考虑要好好把握其他人去了庙会，只有慎和自己留守教派的这个时间，找机会多向他的师兄讨教两招了。

 

end


End file.
